Tramp: From Pup to King
by Necke
Summary: A story about Tramp's origin, his first friends on the street's and his rise to King of the Junkyard.
1. Chapter one: All alone

**Chapter one: All alone**

In a small house on the edge of a small Town a miracle was happening. A middle sized grey dog was giving birth, and since her mate was dead and her owner wasn't home she had to go through the agonizing pain alone. It took her more that a hour but she finally gave birth to a liter of four beautiful little puppies.

The biggest one was a grey male with big brown eyes and short little ears, the second was a yellowish female almost as equally large as her brother with green eyes, medium sized ears and a long tail, the third was a dark grey male with green eyes and long hair and the forth and final one was a blackish female with olive eyes and thin but long ears.

They all started whimpering for food. They were all blind and deaf, so they found it difficult to find a tit to start suckling, luckily for them their mother was happy to help them. She guided them all to a place where they could start suckling, once they were all in place she closed her eyes. She wasn't worried about the pups getting away because:

A) they were still to young to travel far and

B) there wasn't anywhere they could go.

The house of her owner had only one room, in it there was a bed in the corner near it a small table with two chairs, opposite of them was a wood burning stove, which he used for cooking and keeping warm at winter times, left of the stove was a wooden door and near it were war medals, her was in fact a war veteran who joined the american civil war on the side of the union when he was only nineteen. After the war he led a decent life as a house builder, he also married and had a twins.

It was all weal until a big fire in 1900 destroyed burned his house and tools, but not only that it also killed of his entire family. Since then he lived mostly alone (expect for his dog which he took in from the street's in 1906) and living in poverty. For most of the day he would be out doing any job he could to earn some money for food.

Finally he came through the door with dirt on his face. He lighted the lantern and proceeded to wash the dirt from his face. He found it odd that his dog hasn't greeted him yet so when he finished he wen't over to her and noticed the beautiful litter of pups that were sleeping right beside her.

"Eli you had pups!" he almost squeaked from excitement.

Even if he was old and poor the old man still got happy and excited pretty easily.

He feed and petted his dog for a few minutes before leaving her alone, she needed to rest. After eating dinner he also wen't to bed, but he couldn't sleep, most of the night he spent wondering how to name the pups and how would he provide more food for his dogs family he didn't even have enough money to pay the taxes, after many hours of thinking he finally decided to deal with the problem tomorrow.

* * *

Two months have passed since Eli gave birth to her liter, they have all grown a lot and gained their names. Oldest male was named Tramp (because he really loved to run around on the street and would often stray far away from home when his mother wasn't looking), the younger male was named Rob (the local kids gave him that name for some reason his owner just roller with it), the older female was named Abby (it just sounds nice) and the younger female was named Olive (because of her eye color).

While their owner was home the pups were mostly outside playing, when he wasn't home they were either taken care of by the local kids or locked in their home, this was one of the days when they were looked inside. It was really boring for the pups, especially for the energetic Tramp.

He glanced towards his mother to see if she was sleeping, she was along with the rest of the pups. Tramp carefully nudged is brother awake, careful not to wake up the rest.

"Wake up sleepy pants!" he said into his ear.

Rob's head went up "Hmm, what!"

"Shh, you'll wake them up!" Tramp said quietly but firmly.

"Okay" Rob paused for a second "so why did you wake me up then?"

"I wan't to play tag!" answered Tramp.

"But mom said we couldn't run inside the house" reasoned Rob.

"We'll be quite so she'll never find out!" reassured Tramp.

"But..." Rob started but Tramp cut in.

"If you wanna be a good little puppy then stay here if not jump out of this basket" said Tramp as he jumped out.

Rob sighed as he jumped out, there was no way he could go back to sleep now and frankly he was bored to.

"Glad to see you joined" said Tramp as Rob landed on his feet.

"Well what else was i..." Rob started before Tramp tagged him.

Tramp took of with his brother in hot pursuit.

They ran around the table, almost knocking it down. Rob couldn't get close enough to Tramp to tag him, Tramp turned around his head and stuck out his tongue a fatal mistake on his part because he didn't see in time that he was running into the basket his mother and sisters were sleeping.

The sisters screamed while the mother jumped and took a defensive stance over the pups, ready to fight to the end if it was needed, she relaxed when she saw that it was only her two sons.

"What were you two doing?!" she asked them with a firm tone.

"Nothing m..." Tramp started.

"Tramp wanted us to play tag!" Rob cut in.

 _"You little traitor!"_ Tramp thought to himself.

"Tramp is this true?" she turned to Tramp.

Tramp faced downwards as he answered: "Yes mom"

She sighed: "Why?"

"Because i was bored" he answered.

"Tramp you know the rules: no running in the house. Do you want to break the little we have left?!"

"If that's the thing that would let me start a life as a stray so be it!" Tramp yelled.

Eli sighed, Tramp always wanted to run free like a true wild dog he loved his owner but loved the "wild" life even more, "Tramp we've been over this, living on the street's is harder than you think"

"And how do you know?" he asked.

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Fine" he answered.

"Cheer up son, the owner will be here son, then you can run as much as you want"

Right them the owner opened the door open and came in "Hey there Eli, pups how you doing" he stroke Eli's back before someone started knocking on the door.

 _"Not again"_ the old man thought to himself.

He opened the door and saw a young man in a suit standing outside.

"Are you Henry Thompson?" the young man asked.

"Yes" replied the man.

"Mr. Thompson i regret to inform you that due to your inability to pay taxes the government will be taking away your house" the young man said.

Henry became angry and started arguing with the young man. The argument covered many subjects eventually the subject became the pups.

"And what am I supposed to do with these pups! They were born two months ago! They can't survive without a home!" yelled Henry.

"Either sell them or give them away" answered the young man, he face said that he didn't care, but in reality he felt bad for the old man and his dogs.

Not wishing to continue the argument the young man simply said: "Goodbye" and left.

Henry calmed down and started thinking about what the young man said about giving the pups away, he didn't want to, but they could never survive outside on the street's.

In the end he decided to keep Eli with him and to give the pups away to four different homes, to maximize their chances of getting adopted.

He bend down to pick them up and put them in separate boxes, but Eli growled at him. She heard everything and was determined to stay with her pups.

"Come one Eli you know it's for the best" Eli growled for a few more seconds before letting up, she did know it was for the best.

Each pup was put in a separate box and left in front of a house of people the Henry thought would adopt a pup.

Tramp was left in front of a house where a little girl by the name of Caroline, she especially liked Tramp.

As son as hi was left there Tramp started trying to find a way out, he finally had a chance for a life on the street and he almost managed to get out when he remembered what his mother told him before she left: "Tramp i know you'll try to escape and follow, but please don't here you'll have a warm bed and food out here with me you'll have nothing so please fr the love of GOD stay here"

He stopped trying to get out and started whimpering, eventually Caroline heard him and took him in with the whole box.

Her father was furious and immediately throw Tramp out.

 _"Well that didn't work, so what now"_ he thought, he noticed how scary it was to be out in the street alone.

 _"I'm all alone!"_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I don't know when the next chapter well be up, since I don't have the whole story worked out. I also do not know if Tramps owner, mother or siblings will be making an appearance down the road it will be decided latter.

Tips and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Chapter two: New face's

**Chapter two: New face's**

As soon as he thrown out Tramp Caroline's father grabbed a broom and chased Tramp out of the yard.

"And never come back you filthy mutt!" he yelled before violently closing the gate. Meanwhile Tramp ran for safety in an alleyway, as he ran he could still hear Caroline begging her father to let him in.

As soon as he stopper his stomach growled, it was already four o'clock and he still hasn't eaten anything. He sniffed the air for any kind of food, after two sniffs he noticed the smell of fish in the air, he normally wouldn't even consider eating fish, but it was better than nothing.

He followed the scent to another dark alley, the smell was coming from the trashcans that belonged to the local sea food restaurant. He knocked one of them over and dig'd in. Among the fish were a few octopus tentacle's. He didn't notice the many pairs of yellow and green eyes that appeared around him.

One of the owner's of those eyes spoke up: "What are you doing with our fish dog!"

Tramp yipped as he jumped around to confront the creature that spoke, but after seeing how many eyes there were in the darkness he got scared.

"What's the matter dog? Afraid? HAHAHAH" another voice said.

"The little puppy lost his moma?" a third cut in.

"Show yourself!" Tramp commanded, now that his courage had returned.

"As you wish dog!" right then about a dozen cats came out of hiding.

"Will the pup be okay?" a small figure watching from a safe distance asked.

"Don't worry young one, if he has any brains he'll run away now" a bigger figure replied.

But Tramp did something exactly the opposite, he started laughing at the cats.

"This isn't going to end we'll" the big figure said.

"What's so funny dog?!" one of the cats hissed at Tramp.

"It's just, hahaha, you cat's, hahha, think you can, hahaha, beat me! HAHAHAHA!" he barely managed to answer do to his laughter.

"I'll show you dog" said the same cat as she cut one of Tramps checks.

"HEY! That hurt!" said Tramp as he was jumped by six cats.

They were better fighters that expected, but so was Tramp. In just five minutes he fought of all of the cats, but the other six attacked he managed to fight them of too, but the ones from before had rested and resumed the attack while the others rested.

This went on for about 20 minutes, Tramp might have had superior stamina but his energy was starting to run out and not only that the cats were doing a lot more damage than he did.

Eventually he gave up and crashed on the stone pavement.

"Giving up dog?" a cat asked.

Tramp didn't reply.

"Very well then" the same cat said as she approached to slice Tramps neck, but then a distant barking was heard and it was getting closer. Suddenly a tall, grey Borzoi jumped in to the fray and started kicking cats left and right.

As the cats started retreating the Borzoi turned to Tramp, only to see him captured in a dogcatchers net. The Borzoi jumped on the dogcatcher, caught the net and ripped it just enough for Tramp to get out.

"Run little one" was the only thing he uttered before he continued his fight with the dogcatcher. Tramp ran away to a safe distance as fast as he could, once he made it he turned around to see if the gray dog was following him. He stood like that for a minute before he continued walking.

His stomach growled again reminding him why he even got in trouble, he was hungry. He sniffed the air, and except the fish, smelled nothing.

He wandered for a hour before crashing on the pavement of a big alley.

After a few minutes one of the doors slammed open and, as Tramp dove for cover between two trashcans, two men came out chasing a rat with a broom, one skinny and the other fat.

"Get him Tony get him!" the skinny one yelled.

"What do you think I'm trying to do you Joe!" yelled the fat one as he swung his broom towards the rat.

Finally with a second swing the rat was sent flying across the alleyway and into the street.

"That will make you think twice before you come here again!" yelled Tony while waving his fist in the air.

As he turned around and went back into the restaurant he noticed something moving between two trashcans, thinking it was another rat he slowly crept forward with his broom ready to hit.

When he pushed the two trashcans apart he loudly yelled: "Aha!" before realizing that there was no rat, just a puppy.

"Joe come and see this!" he called his friend.

Joe immediately ran to him and saw the puppy too.

"He looks skinny" said Joe.

"Then why are you standing there! Go get something for him to eat before he ends up like you!" yelled Tony.

"Right!" said Joe as he ran back in and delivered a full plate of table scraps for Tramp. He gave the plate to Tony who putt it in front of Tramp.

"Come on boy, eat!" he told Tramp.

Tramp sniffed the food before consuming it. He quickly ate it all.

"He sure eats fast!" laughed Tony.

"Yeah, how will we call him?" asked Joe.

"How about Butch?" suggested Tony.

"I like it!" said Joe as he went back in for some more food for 'Butcher'.

"Hello there young one" said a mature voice from behind Tramp.

He turned around to see a tall, grey Borzoi and a very young and small pup doberman.

"My name is Boris"


	3. Chapter three: Boris and Buster

**Chapter three: Boris and Buster**

"My name is Boris" said the tall Borzoi.

"And I'm Buster, what's your name?" asked the Doberman pup.

"I'm Tramp"

"Where are your parents young one?" asked Boris.

"We'll my dad'd dead and my mother is somewhere on the street" answered Tramp.

"So she is a stray?" asked Buster.

"Well kinda, she might live on the street but she does have an owner. He lost his house earlier today" answered Tramp.

"How does she look?" asked Boris.

"She's a medium size dog, she has gray fur and... that's pretty much it" answered Tramp.

"That narrows our search a little" said Boris.

"Wait! You are going to help my find her?" asked Tramp.

"Of course!" yipped Buster.

"But not today. It's going to be dark soon, not only would that make our search harder there are also a lot of evil dogs that come out at night" said Boris.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me, so thank you" said Tramp.

"No problem" smiled Boris.

"So do you two wan't to eat?" asked Tramp.

"You two eat, your developing bodies need the nutrients more than I do" answered Boris.

"Are you sure?" both Tramp and Buster asked in unison.

"I'll survive. Now you two eat so that Tramp can tell us his story" Boris said.

It only took a few minutes for the pups to eat all of the food.

"Have you two eaten your fill or should I go out and find some more food?" asked Boris.

"Nah, we're okay" answered Tramp as Buster burped.

"Okay then, Tramp will you tell us how you got stuck in this situation?" asked Boris.

"Yes" said Tramp as he lifted himself up on his front paws.

"I was born in a litter of four pups, the others were named: Rob, Olive and Abby. My mothers name is Eli. We were owned by a very poor man who poured most of his money into taking care of us. My siblings would usually play with the local kids and while I did the same I would some times find myself wondering the street's and exploring the world around me and of course my mom would find me and take me back home. I wanted to be a wild dog, anyway we lived a fairly good life until today, when our owner was forced to abandon his house, he did't want us to live without a home so he decided to put us in boxes and put those boxes in front of homes that he thought would adopt us, I wasn't adopted and I think you know the rest of the story" explained Tramp.

"Okay, now that we know how you got into this situation we can help you find your owner and mother, but do you actually want that? Do you still want to be a 'wild' dog?" asked Boris.

"Well... I don't really know, I need to see her again to make this decision" answered Tramp.

"I understand."

"Boris?"

"Yes?"

"Can you and Buster tell me how you two got in this situation?" asked Tramp.

"Of course!" answered Buster.

"Sure" answered Boris.

"You first Boris!" said Buster.

"Okay"

"Well you see booth my mother and father belonged to Russian nobleman. My mother gave birth to a litter of eight, sadly four didn't survive the first week, after a month it became obvious that i was the strongest of the remaining four they decided two give away my two sisters and brother to relatives. When I reached four months of age they started training me to become a hunter, fighter and tracker. It was a good life, i was used to aid in hunting elk, bears, wolfs even tigers! That is until I reached the age of two, then a war between Russia and Japan" Boris paused for a second.

"I was deemed as an able war dog. My and my owner went to war, I usually just discovered enemy positions and barked at them to gain attention of friendly soldiers, but there were a few times when i had to get my paws dirty if you know what i mean..."

Both Tramp and Buster nodded.

"One of those times a big, strong dog attacked my owner, i think they called them Tosa Inu's, the dog was to strong for me to handle, he knocked me out. Next day i woke up in a small wooden shack, apparently my owner thought i was dead so he left luckily i was found by a peasant who nursed me back to health. With him I got stronger than i was before, i needed the extra strength to fight of the wolfs and bears from his property. Eventually he moved here, but was murdered by a couple of gangsters, I've been living like this ever since"

"I'm sorry about your owner"

"Don't worry about it young one, that was years ago"

"How about you Buster, whats your story?" asked Tramp.

"I was born to a couple of pure breed dobermans, i lived with them for three weeks when my owner decided that he didn't want me anymore" explained Buster.

"Why?"

"I was the runt of the litter"

"Oh, so then what happened?"

"I would have starved if i wasn't found by Boris. All of this happened a week ago" said Buster as he looked at Boris thankfully.

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay" said Buster with a tear in his eye.

"Okay guys let's get some sleep, well talk more tomorrow" said Boris as he started to walk away, Buster and Tramp followed him.

They settled down in a small barrel, Boris went in first and waited for the pups to climb on to his body for warmth, when they all got into comfortable positions they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hey readers! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time and if this chapter was a little boring, i'll try to make the next one more action packed. That is all for now.


	4. Chapter four: Street dog

**Chapter four: Street dog**

Boris was the first to wake from slumber and to greet the new day.

 _"I need to find this pups mother..."_ he thought as he yawned _"...but what if he doesn't wan't to go back? or worse what if she doesn't want him back?!",_ he glanced at the two pups laying on his fur.

 _"I'll just have to teach him how to survive alone"_ he sighed, not many dogs manage to survive on their own. It's a day to day struggle, one moment you're having fun with friends the other your running from dogcatchers.

Boris was never caught by dogcatchers, but his friend we're, out of eleven of his friends that got caught over the years only one escaped, he told him many stories about the place. Most we're about the bad conditions and the fact that food wasn't spread around evenly, but there we're two things that scared even him.

First was the fact that if a dog wasn't claimed by anyone in the first three months it would be killed by a shoot to the head, his friend escaped a week before his execution, the other was even more horrible. Sometimes during during strong and dangerous snow storms the dog caretakers wouldn't even bother to come and feed the dogs. His friend told him that in a situation like this most dogs would starve to death, some strong willed and fat dogs could tough it out and some would eat the remains of dead dogs, no one would stop them since no one really had the strength to do anything and it wasn't really worth getting killed for a dead dog anyway.

His friend never told him this, but Boris suspects that his friend was one of those who cannibalized dead dogs, he'll never know through his friend disappeared a few months ago. Maybe the dogcatchers got him again? maybe he skipped town? maybe someone adopted him? or maybe he was dead? Boris didn't know nor did he really care right now, he was hungry and he bet that the pups would be starving when he woke them up.

He looked at them, they looked cute when they slept, he felt bad for having to wake them up.

"Come on you two wake up" he said as he nudged them both with his paws.

"Can i have five more minutes Boris?" asked Buster as he was yawning.

"No, we sadly don't have time for that, we first need to eat and then we have to find Tramp's mother" replied Boris.

"By the way Tramp have you decided if you want to stay with your mother or do you want to live on the street?" Boris asked.

"No, not yet" replied Tramp while looking sadly at the ground.

"I wont judge you no matter what decision you make" said Boris.

Tramp smiled a little "I know you wont Boris"

There was silence for a few seconds before Buster interrupted: "So are you two going stand there all day like statues or are we going to get something to eat. I'M STARVING!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too! Where does a dog get breakfast around here?!" asked Tramp, his old self returning.

"Well Tony and Joe wont be opening this place for another hour so we'll have to find some other place to eat..." Boris thought out loud.

"I know! Why don't we go to the old lady that lives near the market, she always gives us pies. I LOVE PIES" suggested Buster as he was bouncing around with excitement.

"I don't know..." replied Boris.

"Oh come on Boris! She lives only a few blocks away and besides you'll get to see your Jessica again!" Buster joked a little before giving Boris a sad stare, after a minute Boris let up and started leading the way towards the old lady and Jessica.

* * *

After half an hour of eating the trio and chatting with Jessica went on their way to find Tramps mother.

"Okay now that we ate, tell us Tramp where do you think your mother and former owner would be?" Boris asked.

"Well i don't know about my mother, but my owner used to work on a construction site. Maybe he's there?" Tramp said.

"It's worth a try, do you know where this construction site is?" asked Boris.

"Yes, follow me" said Tramp as he speed up towards the construction site. Boris picked up Buster and ran to catch up to Tramp.

After about a half a hour of running they arrived.

"Do you see him anywhere" asked Boris.

"Nope i cant even smell his scent" replied Tramp

"You looking for Henry Thompson, tall, fat old guy?" asked a wiener dog wearing a protective helmet over his head.

"Yes that's him. Do you know where he went?" asked Tramp.

"From what i heard he planing on leaving town via train, so he's probably at the train station" answered the wiener.

"Okay thanks" was all Tramp said before he and Buster bolted down the street.

"Yeah, thanks..." Boris suddenly remembered that he didn't know the name of this dog.

"Max"

"Yes, thank you Max"

"No problem" said Max as Boris bolted down the street trying to catch up to the pups.

The pups were already searching the train station when Boris caught up to them.

"MOM, MOM" called out Tramp.

"MISS ELI, MISS ELI" called out Buster.

"You guys find something?" asked Boris.

"Nope" answered Buster.

"Okay then you and Tramp look west, ill look east" said Boris.

"Okay" the pups answered and ran of.

It didn't take Boris to long to search the east side, he asked every dog if they've seen her, all answered 'no'

He turned around to see if the pups found something when a old beagle asked him: "You looking for grey female?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she left with her owner on a train about yesterday" answered the beagle.

 _"How do i tell this to Tramp"_ thought Boris before thanking the old beagle.

"No problem" said the old beagle before disappearing down the street.

"TRAMP, BUSTER COME HERE" yelled Boris, the two pups quickly ran to him.

"Have you fond her?" asked Tramp.

"No Tramp, she...left" answered Boris.

"What? Where? When?"

"She left, yesterday, i don't know where she went" answered Boris.

"She left me" Tramp whispered. Soon tears appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry buddy. You have us! Well teach you how to be a street dog!" Buster reassured him.

"He's right Tramp you can stay with us as long as you want" confirmed Boris.

"Really?" asked Tramp, tears disappearing.

"Yes" said Boris and Buster at the same time.

Tramp smiled once again.

"Now lets get of the street's before the rain starts" said Boris as he noticed the approaching rain clouds.

"Where do we go?" asked Tramp.

"To the Junkyard!"singsonged Buster.

"Where's that?" asked Tramp.

"Just follow us" said Boris as he led the way.

When they arrived at the junkyard, Boris knocked on a wooden door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Boris"

"What's the password?"

"We don't have a password Toughy" replied Boris.

"Correct, okay then, come in!" said Toughy as he opened the door.

As they entered all kinds of dogs came to great them.

"Who's the little guy" asked a bulldog.

"Um, I'm Tramp"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I can't tell you when the next update will be since i don't i know that myself. Anyway i hope you all enjoy the new chapter.


	5. Chapter five: The great meat heist

**Chapter five: The great meat heist**

"Um, I'm Tramp"

"Nice to meet you Tramp! I'm Toughy!" said a brown and tan dog, as he howled a song "That menacing looking dog is Bull, he's a sweat heart. the chihuahua is Pedro"

"Howdy"

"Nice to meet you senor"

"Um, you forgot someone" said one annoyed dachshund.

"Right! Sorry Daschie! I was going to introduce you next I swear!" Toughy apologized.

"Yeah right" he looked at Tramp dismissively before abandoning the group.

"Oh don't be like that Daschie, he could be very useful for our plan!" Toughy went after him.

"What plan?" asked Boris as he was catching up on the conversation.

"Oh nothing, ha ha, they are just playing, like always!" explained Bull and Pedro with fake smiles.

"I hope so..."

While the whole conversation was funny to Buster Tramp paid no attention to it. He was lost. In the eyes of a girl of course. He couldn't take his eyes of her since he came in the junkyard, the felling seemed to be mutual, even if the girl made the better effort to hide the fact. She was blue eyed and had a big, bushy coat, which made her look like she was wearing some sort of skinned animal fur.

They were staring at each other for ten seconds, that had to mean something, right? Well Tramp thought so, he started a slow paced walk towards her with fake confidence in every step, he just had to know her name. Tramp walk looked funny and unnatural, to which the female gave a small smile on the corner of her lips, this made him blush a little, but still he continued.

When he finally reached her after three seconds, that felt like three hours, it took him a whole second to compose himself and actually say something.

"Uuu, hi, I'm Tramp"

"Hi! My names Peg" she wasn't as shy.

"Nice name! Wanna... play, later, maybe?" he was still a little bit nervous.

"Ha ha, sure, but I'm busy right now, meet you at the highest point tonight, okay?" she had to break the ice, he was clearly to shy, not that we could blame him, until today the only other dogs he knew were his mom and siblings.

"Sure! I would love to"

"Great, see you then! Don't be late!" she said as she ran of.

"I wont!"

 _"Well that could have went better.."_ he thought to himself.

As he turned around he saw Buster, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Don't"

Buster opened his mouth.

"I'm warning you!"

"Tramps got a crush! Tramps got a crush!" yelled Buster, luckily for Tramp he didn't have a very loud voice.

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll, I'll... kill you!"

"Please don't kill me" yipped Buster in a annoyed scream.

"Okay, i'll just hurt you badly"

The boys had a wrestling match and being the older one Tramp won.

"Well I hope you hurt my badly enough, we are going to need you for our plan!" said Buster as he started walking away from the wrestling ground.

"What plan?"

"To commit the greatest meat heist of all time!" exclaimed Buster.

"Heist?"

"It means stealing"

"Oh, isn't that bad?"

"Well you tried to steal from the cats so you tell me, besides, you are a street dog now! This is how we survive!"

"I guess you're right, so when do we spring this plan in to action?" asked Tramp, now more curious than before.

"This afternoon and don't worry Tramp, you'll get to see your girlfriend!" Buster winked.

"She's not my girlfriend... anyway, who's the mastermind behind this plan?"

"Daschie"

"The dachshund? I don't think he likes me" Tramp hung his head a little.

"Oh don't worry Tramp! Everyone likes you, especially Peg!"

Tramp let out a small growl at Busters tease.

"You just have to give him time to warm up to you"

"Ah, I hope you're right, so what is the plan?"

"Well he'll tell us latter, you and me are going to play a key role in this!"

"Great, I'm getting involved in to something stupid" whispered Tramp just loud enough for Buster to hear.

"Hey! Lighten up and don't just be a downer! If everything goes to plan we'll by swing in meat!"

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll improvise! You and me are the smartest pups on the planet!"

"True, so what do we do until then?"

Suddenly Buster jumped on Tramp and pinned him to the ground.

"Rematch!"

* * *

Later that day Daschie rallied Bull, Pedro, Toughy, Buster and Tramp and lead them to a famous restaurant, the English Diamond, it had three levels and each one was full of people.

They hid in an alleyway across the street from the restaurant.

"Okay guys, this is the plan. Buster, you and your friend, Tramp i believe, are going in first, it's your job to find the meat..."

"How are we going to find it? This building is HUGE!"

"Let me finish pup! The meat is on the first floor, that much i know. When you get inside there is hall, walk down it until you reach door, on it there are some weird human 'letters' as they call them, wait for a waiter to open it and then sneak in, there the hallway breaks in to, one path for both of you, split up and investigate and get back here."

"And when we get back?" asked Tramp, skeptical that the plan will work.

"We storm the place with more meat and get out of there!" answered Toughy.

"Is this dangerous?" this time Buster was the one asking.

"Not unless you get caught, so don't get caught, now on your way!"

Booth Tramp and Buster gulped before crossing the street, they entered no problem, it didn't take them long to get to the door, they followed every Daschies instruction.

"I'll go left!" said Buster.

"Why?"

"It smells like barbecue!"

They split up and Tramp ended up going the longer route, the light were dim and the further he went the more he doubted the plans success.

 _"The hallway is to long! The dogcatchers will be here before we can get out!"_

Just as he was thinking of turning around he saw a large, open, metal door from which a cold air that had the smell of meat was escaping was escaping, he went in to investigate and in there he saw heaven! Meat all around, filling the entire room.

 _"Maybe i'll grab a bite before leaving"_

He spotted large sausages hanging from the ceiling, he jumped and grabbed it, but his weight alone could not bring it down so he decided to start swinging.

The sausage finally broke free and he landed in front of a severed pig head, the sudden scare made him yelp very loudly. Hearing this three men in white suits ran into the room with him, he tried to escape, but six hands was to much even for him.

They put him in a wooden cage and brought them to the managers office, he was put on a table and on his right was Buster with a greasy muzzle.

"Sorry! I couldn't help my self!" he smiled while apologizing.

The manager cleared his voice with a cough and ordered his subordinates: "Call the pound and have these mutts taken away! They have done to much damage as is!"

"Yes sir"

It took the dogcatchers about five minutes to arrive. One of them took a big interest in Buster.

"I already seen this one, he got away from me before!"

"Well i hope you turn him in to a nice coat!" said the manager.

"Booth of them will!"

The dogcatchers grabbed the cages went towards the door, as they exited they were greeted by a growling Boris.

"It's him!" said one dogcatcher.

"Watch out!"

Boris jumped and made them drop the cages which broke when hitting the ground, but the pups remained unscratched.

"Run!" he yelled and it didn't take more than that to make them bolt, in 10 seconds they were already down the street while Boris continued the fight.

Seeing the pups safe made him run to, he may have been a little bit aged but with his long legs he easily lost the dogcatchers.

* * *

And everything turned out fine! Except everyone involved got a big scolding from Boris, Tramp and Buster got especially punished, they weren't allowed to play together for two whole days! What where they supposed to do for that time? Well it didn't really matter for Tramp, hi missed his play 'date' and was laying ,inside a car, and thinking an excuse, while listening to Boris telling Daschie how stupid his plan was.

Speaking of Peg she jumped in to Tramps car through a broken window. They stared at each other before Tramp spoke up.

"You must think i'm an idiot now"

"You are, but your also brave, funny and cute, so that makes you a brave, funny and cute idiot!" he smiled as she tried her best to cheer him up.

"Thanks, but why are you here? Boris will be very mad if he sees you"

"To reschedule our play date!"

"Oh" he blushed when she said date "Tomorrow afternoon okay with you?"

"Yes, this time be there, seriously" she tried to say the last word more sternly, she failed.

"I will, I promise!" he puffed out his chest and put out his paw in salute.

"Nice, i have to go before Boris sees me, bye!"

"Bye!"

As she got ready to jump she remembered something.

"Hey Tramp?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing.." she closed the space between them and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed while she giggled.

"Bye!"

"Yea..bye.." he spent the rest of the night blushing into heaven.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

First of all I would like to say sorry for not updating for a year and two days! There have been a lot of changes for me this year so I decided to stop writing while I adjusted and I probably wouldn't have started writing again if it wasn't for all your reviews, faves and follows, I couldn't keep you hanging.

I would like to thank all of you because while I was making this chapter I was reminded how much I love writing.

Now i would like to apologize again since I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm going on vacation for a week and it all depends on how busy I am.

Again, thank you for all your support i hope you enjoy this one.


	6. Chapter six: A lesson

**Chapter six: A lesson**

 _4 months after the great meat heist, a hard winter has passed and spring was in full swing._

"Wake up sleepy pants"

"I don't wear pants"

"Oh come on Tramp! Boris said he has an important lesson to teach you today!" said Peg as she tugged Tramps ear.

"Ah, okay, okay! I'm coming! Please leave my my ears alone, you are ruining their natural beauty" Tramp yawned as Peg laughed.

"Um.. they are not beautiful.. they are flappy. Mine on the other paw are as perfect as can be" she said as she started showing off.

"Well when I'm done with them they are gonna have as much holes as swiss cheese!" Tramp started lightly tugging her ear and used one paw to hold her in place.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Tramp!" said Peg between laughs.

Tramp continued this for another minute before Peg seized a chance and bit one of his long ears just enough that he would let go. He yelped and fell on his back, she jumped on his chest and started licking his muzzle.

"I love you Tramp"

"I love you to Peg"

Boris, Daschie and Buster came just around the corner to witness this scene.

"Well this is awkward" said Buster.

"Yup" confirmed Daschie.

"Um..." hummed Peg and Tramp in union, Peg was still on top of his chest.

"Come on Tramp. Me and Daschie have an important lesson to teach you and Buster" said Boris.

"Can you guys give me sec?" asked Tramp.

"Of course, we will be waiting for you at the back gate" smiled Boris before he and the boys rounded the corner.

"Do you really have to go? Right now?" Peg looked at Tramp with puppy dog eyes.

"Yea... sorry love" he said as he nuzzled her.

"Be back soon, okay?"

"I will, I promise"

He got up and went to catch up with the rest. As soon as he reached the gate he started asking questions.

"So what do you two have to teach us?"

"You will see when we get there" answered Boris.

"Where?"

"The forest"

"I hope you are not wasting my time Boris..." said Tramp annoyed.

"I truly am sorry for cutting for time short today Tramp, but we figured this was the best time" explained Boris.

It took them about an hour to reach the forest, it was a typical mixed forest with all kind of trees and shrubbery and many animals ranging from as small as mice to deer.

They continued walking until they reached a small pond with a big rock on one side, Boris climbed the rock and cleared his voice before speaking.

"Here we are, this is where we are going to have our lesson"

"You mind telling us what it is?" asked Tramp bored and annoyed.

"Yeah" Buster burped "I'm tired as hell, please tell me we are not going to do some hippy stuff" he then yawned.

While Buster and Tramps behavior was disrespectful and unpleasant Boris didn't really mind, the boys were going through puberty and their hormones were raging, but Daschie on the other hand did mind and he made sure to voice it:

"Hey! You two shut up, if it wasn't for the old man you two would have been cat meat a long time ago!" yelled Daschie, the boys were quick to retaliate.

"True, if it wasn't for him we would already be some ladies coats because of you" said Buster as he got in Daschies face, even if the boys were young they were already taller and stronger than Daschie and most of the junkyard dogs.

"Yeah Daschie, you never apologized for that!" said Tramp baring his teeth and approaching from the flank. They were ready to fight, Daschie put on a strong face but inside his hearts was racing, he knew he could't win.

"I... i"

"TRAMP! BUSTER! WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS THIS?!" yelled Boris, booth of them quickly snapped their heads to him.

"I THINK I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" now they were looking at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Boris" whispered Tramp.

"Me to"

"I don't think you should be apologizing to me" said Boris as he glanced at Daschie, he also got a scare from the yelling.

"Sorry" they booth said in union.

"It's okay kids" replied Daschie quietly.

"Hhh.." sighed Boris "listen you two, you can't just lash out at people. I know your bodies are changing, your hormones are working and you are finding out your identity but you have to keep your temper in check, otherwise you are going to hurt someone you really care about" he said the last part while looking Tramp in the eyes.

Neither said anything.

"Now. Let's get to the lesson. Do you two know where we get out food from?" asked Boris.

"Well yeah, from the garbage and restaurants" answered Buster.

"Where are you going with this Boris?" asked Tramp.

"Well you see children, its not always like that. Some winters food is scarce and we have to hunt" said Boris.

"We aren't wolfs Boris" said Tramp with a smile.

"No, but we are related, besides most of the meat we ate the past winter was from hunts"

"Really?" asked Buster.

"Yes, rabbit and dear, caught by me and Daschie"

"So that's why is tasted so fresh" said Tramp and booth him and Buster laughed a little.

"So now we are going to teach you have to hunt, Daschie, will you tell them the basics of hunting?" asked Boris.

"Yeah.." he was mad about earlier, but what had to be done had to be done "It's really simple, you just get close to your prey and snatch it" he explained.

"That simple? Ha, this is going to be easy" said Tramp to which Buster gave a confirm bark.

"If you two think so, then go and catch something, we haven't eaten anything today." said Boris.

"Lets go!" said Buster as they started running.

"You really looked scared" said Boris glancing at Daschie.

"Well i was only acting I didn't want the situation to escalate. I could take 'em" answered Daschie.

"Sure you could" laughed Boris.

The boys ran for about 100 meters before they split of, Tramp went for the forest, while Buster entered the clearing.

Tramp stopped and started sniffing around, he knew that this is what hunting dogs do when they hunt, he was taught this by an old dog named Chief who would come to town once in a while with his owner to sell animal fur.

He snooped around for about a minute and he caught many scents:

rabbit _"to fast"_ he thought

fox _"to strong"_

deer _"to tall"_

then he felt the sent of a squirrel _"perfect"_

By the strength of the sent he determined that the squirrel was here not to long ago, he followed the sent to an old oak and took a look to the other side. There he saw the squirrel, 10 meters away from him. He crouched and quietly crept closer through a patch of tall grass until he was 3 meters away from him, the squirrel started turning around looking for predators. Tramp might have been in the grass but he became nervous and gave sprint, his jaw wide open.

The squirrel screeched and started running, it didn't take it long to get to the top of the tree at which Tramp ran nose first into.

"Ouch" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _"I hope nobody heard that"_ he looked up to see the squirrel peacefully siting on a branch, it wasn't coming down soon so Tramp had to find new prey.

 _"Nuts"_ he thought.

After rubbing his sore nose he put it to the ground and started sniffing, soon he found scent of another squirrel.

 _"I hope it's your mother"_ he thought as he glanced up at the one that escaped him.

It didn't take a lot of looking around for him to find it, as he glanced at it he saw that it was bigger than the other one, probably older and had a limp.

 _"Perfect"_ he thought as he got closer to it, hiding behind trees. He quickly stood right near it, just had to turn around the tree to see it. He mustered up his skill, got near it and lunged and he caught it by the tail. It started screeching and clawing his face as he pined it to the ground, he used one paw to hold down its back while he wrapped his jaw around its head in one swift move from his paw and jaw he crushed its head and spine.

Proud of himself he picked it up and ran back to Boris and Daschie.

He got to them quickly and dropped the squirrel at their feet.

"I caught it guys! I caught it!"

"I see" said Boris as he inspected the prey.

"Hmm, bloody and messy, not bad" said Daschie, a lump appeared in his throat, would that have been him if Boris hadn't intervened? Nah, the kids were to soft heart to do that.

"But..." started Boris.

"Yes?" asked Tramp, anxious to hear the rest.

"It's to small kid, you couldn't feed one mouth with this." said Daschie as he tasted the squirrel, it wasn't bad.

Just then Buster came to them, caring a small mouse in his mouth.

He dropped the mouse at their feet.

"So what do you think?" asked Buster.

"To small" said Tramp.

"That's what she said" said Daschie grinning.

All of them left out a small chuckle, even Boris.

"You need some bigger prey to satisfy your hunger, have you boys thought about rabbits?" asked Boris.

"They are to fast!" said Buster.

"True, but one rabbit could satisfy two dogs" added Daschie.

"Okay so where could we find large numbers of rabbits?" asked Tramp.

"They usually come together on clearings" answered Boris.

"I know one! Follow me Tramp!" said Buster and started running with Tramp on his heels.

They reached the clearing and went on the far side of it towards a hill, they got to the other side of it and saw multiple rabbits.

"Let's chase!" ran Buster.

"Wait!" screamed Tramp.

Buster tripped and started rolling down the hill, seeing him the rabbits all scattered towards the forest. On the top of the hill Tramp couldn't stop laughing.

"I feel dizzy" said Buster as Tramp came towards him.

"Ha ha ha, I wonder how you caught that mouse, you made a mistake of running to soon"

"A lot of trying and failing, but it worked! Let's get 'em" said Buster as he got ready to run again.

"Wait! I have a plan"

"What plan?" asked Buster, curious.

"First, let's go see where they scattered of to, when we find them you hide in the bushes and I'll chase them towards you, once one gets close you grab it and kill it" explained Tramp.

"Okay, this better work or I'm chasing again"

"It will, trust me"

Tramp caught the rabbits scent and followed it, they found the rabbits in another clearing. For a moment Buster had a problem controlling his prey drive but he bit his tong and got it under control for now.

Tramp instructed him to go towards a bush opposite of them, which he did and expect for a few rustles of leafs it was quite. Once he got there he gave Tramp the signal by raising his paw above the bush. Seeing this Tramp got ready and gave chase, the rabbits scattered in all directions with two going towards Buster, he lunged at one and quickly crushed is neck.

The other rabbit didn't move from shock long enough for Tramp to get close and kill it.

The boys hugged and congratulated each other, they then picked up their kills and ran back towards the older dogs.

"Do you think they'll really catch a rabbit?" asked Daschie.

"I think they will" answered Boris.

"I actually doubt Buster will, but Tramp might, the kids bright" said Daschie.

"We shall see" said Boris.

A few moments latter the boys appeared in front of them panting, after catching their breath they put their kills in front of the older dogs.

Not even Boris expected two rabbits, but he hid his surprise with a smile, while Daschies jaw drooped.

"You actually caught two!" said Daschie.

"Yup" answered Buster.

"How?" asked Boris.

"I planned it!" said Tramp puffing out his chest.

"Ha, I always knew you were bright kid! Congratulations!" said Daschie while shaking Tramps paw, seemingly forgetting what happened earlier, this was one of the few times he would show affection towards Tramp.

"Good job" congratulated Boris.

"Thanks guys!" said Tramp.

"Hey! I participated two!" Buster was getting a jealous.

"We are not forgetting you Buster, the congratulations was for you two" said Boris.

Still Buster was still a little jealous, this was the first time he felt Tramp as a rival, not a friend.

"Yeah, I could't done it with out you buddy!" said Tramp.

Buster managed to subdue the feeling for now, but it still lingered there, probably waiting for another chance to pop out and it probably will...

"Lets eat!" said Daschie as he started eating one of the rabbits.

Buster joined him, while Tramp and Boris shared another one.

* * *

Latter Daschie and Buster had already started their journey back to the junkyard, Boris made an excuse for him and Tramp to stay, he needed to talk to him. Luckily they bought the excuse and went of.

Tramp and Boris sat in silence until Boris interrupted the silence.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

"Nope"

"Well, okay, I want to ask you: Are you and Peg in a serious relationship?"

"Well I guess, I mean we spend our entire day together" answered Tramp.

"Okay do you know what heat is?" asked Boris.

"When its warm?"

"No, not that heat. I mean when a female is in heat?"

"Yeah, Peg told me about it"

"And?"

"And what?" was getting confused where this conversation was going.

"Tramp, Peg is 6 months old, she will have her first heat and will be irresistible to every male including you, so I want to know are you going to have pups?" asked Boris.

"What?! No! We are not ready for that! Why would you think that?!" answered Tramp loudly.

"You will think differently when it starts. you need to be responsible, you are to young for pups. Talk with her about this, when it happens I want her to be with Jessica for its duration" said Boris.

"But what if she doesn't want to go?" asked Tramp.

"Then i'll drag here there. We cant risk it, she needs to be safe from other dogs and maybe Buster..." Boris said the last part sadly.

"Why Buster? He would never hurt her!" reasoned Tramp.

"He's emotions are unstable, did you see how jealous he was because Daschie praised you and not him?"

"Well there is a difference between jealousy and lust"

"I wont risk it, he is not mature enough to control himself and neither are you or her. When it starts I want you to get away from her as quickly as possible. Jessica will come for her and take her I already arranged this" said Boris.

"Wait. You did that before consulting us?" asked Tramp in slight anger.

"I didn't want to disturb you while you are happy"

"Well, okay, so when will this happen?"

"It might happen tomorrow, I'm not sure, but it will be this week. Are you ready for this?" asked Boris.

"I will be, i'll talk with her about it when we get back" answered Tramp.

Boris smiled "Well then lets get going night is already failing"

"You up for a race old man?" asked Tramp with a grin.

"I'm always ready to show a pup how it's done" answered Boris.

"Oh yeah, lets go!"

They raced and like predicted Boris won.


	7. Chapter seven: Trouble

**Chapter seven: Trouble**

"Tramp... wake up..." nudged Boris gently, but Tramp was still asleep, no doubt Tramp would have slept the whole day if Boris was alone.

"Let me..." said Buster as he raised his paw and with one swift motion punched Tramp, hard, on the shoulder.

Tramp yelped and with a jump took a defensive stance, even if his face was that of a scared pup.

"Wow! Calm down bud! It's only us.." explained Buster.

"Why did you hit me? And where is Peg?" he said as he turned to Boris.

"She's with Jessica, remember our arrangement?"

"Oh.. right, you sure..."

"She'll be fine, but now we have a problem" interrupted Buster.

"Yes, our friends have told us that a new dog pack has arrived in the city" said Boris.

"And?"

"There are rumors that they attack other dogs on site, there is no diplomacy with them or so some say, I believe we can negotiate" explained Boris.

"I heard they sent a ripped a dogcatchers leg!" added Buster.

"While I don't believe the more extreme rumors it's worth checking out" said Boris.

"So I'm guessing they are near our territory?" asked Tramp.

"They are actually on it, they made home for themselves at the train station" answered Boris.

"And how do we check it out? What if they are as dangerous as the rumors say?"

"That's why we are bringing seven more dogs with us, me and Buster are going to rally them right now, you get ready." Boris and Buster disappeared into the main part of the junkyard. Tramp drank some water and ate some remains of a chicken leg from before.

 _"I have a bad felling"_ he rounded the corner and meet the rest of the party. He noticed that the dog in front of him were the best fighters the junkyard and the surrounding area had to offer. One in particular stood out, a white irish wolfhound, taller then even Boris, he wore his many scars with pride.

Boris, seeing as everyone had arrived, used his nose and opened the gate. As the leader of the junkyard he went first, the rest following behind with Tramp and Buster at the end.

"So you think these dogs are dangerous?" whispered Buster to Tramp.

"I think so, we should have brought more dogs with us, who knows how many there are now?!"

"I know! I tried to convince Boris, but he wouldn't have any of it, he thinks everyone in this world is civil"

"Old dogs! They just don't understand" they had a small laugh at Tramp words before a new face joined the conversation.

"I will hear no more from you two!" a black and tan coonhound, about six years old and with a scar running across his muzzle, a great fighter in his own right.

And as he told them the pups did shut up, while not that big the hound had a deep voice and stoic face that commanded respect.

"That dog lead us long before you were born and he was never wrong"

As Tramp and Buster just stayed quiet the hound just scanned them one more time and then speed up to join Boris and the wolfhound who were now sharing their position.

Seeing that Buster had no interest in a another conversation Tramp continued on quite to.

 _"True, Boris did lead our pack for a long time and he is usually right, but I don't think he can stand up to this new threat"_ thought Tramp.

It took the party a few more minutes to arrive to the train station, Boris wanted to release a howl to call the pack to them, but he was beaten by a sentry, in a few seconds in front of them appeared around thirty dogs.

A wave of fright went thru Tramps companions, the wolfhound did tense up a little, but still kept a cool expression, the coonhound seemed a little worried, maybe he was even questioning Boris, but he kept his place right next to his leader. Boris on the other paw remained unmoved, he didn't even lift his guard, he only spoke:

"I would want to have a word with your leader"

The other dogs, expecting an ambush, were confused. After few seconds a young husky came in front of the group, Tramp was sure he wasn't even fully grown.

"Well our leader isn't here, but since I am his son I will be the one talking to you. What do you want?" explained the husky.

"We just want to welcome you to our town and extend out paw in friendship, we hope for a great future living side by side with you" said Boris.

As the two exchanged words Buster started looking around, he saw that Tramps was bearing his teeth at some rottweiler the rest of his pack mates also picked a rival dog to have a staring contest with, this was to boring for Buster, he started checking the other dogs out, looking for a weakness and was surprised by what he saw.

Of the thirty rival dogs only ten seemed ready for a fight, the rest looked like they could cry on the weary spot.

 _"The tougher ones must rule thru fear"_ he thought and returned his attention back to the conversation.

"While your offer is tempting, we must decline. There is only one type of _negotiation_ in our pack, submit or die" said the husky, bearing his teeth now two.

"Well then, we shall be on out way" said Boris and backed of, he wasn't a coward, he just knew not to start a battle that he cant win.

"Oh no you don't" said the husky, he left out a soft howl, a signal to the others to attack.

His pack charged while Boris braced the defense...

* * *

Well sorry for ending this chapter hear at a cliffhanger.

Anyway, I'm not abandoning this fanfic, it just takes me time to write, I will finish it and there will be at least a chapter per month.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter eight: Dispersed

**Chapter eight: Dispersed**

"Brace your selves!" yelled Boris as the enemy came closer.

A yellow lab went after Buster with its teeth bared, ready to rip out a big chunk of flesh.

Luckily Buster was fast and managed to dodge the attack and scratch the shoulder of the lab with his claws.

The lab whimpered and backed away a little, giving Buster enough time to look around and see what was happening.

Tramp was wrestling with some black boxer, while Boris was fighting the husky.

The lab went for another bite, but Buster crouched and grabbed it by the neck. The lab gave a loud, painful howl as Buster pulled it skin, with the intention of ripping his throat out. With booth of them pulling it only took a few seconds for the labs skin to give out and tear, he huffed but no more air was going to reach his lungs, Buster let go and let the lab die in its agony.

 _No mercy kill for him_ thought Buster.

Tramp didn't have as much luck as Buster, every time he tried to lunge at his adversary he would get beaten back with a swing of a paw or a headbutt. The boxer was an incredibly strong and skilled fighter, he grabbed Tramp by the shoulder and with all his force slammed him down on the concrete. Tramp couldn't move, everything hurt, this was his end.

Some smaller dog tried to step in, it jumped for the boxers neck, but he simply lowered his jaw and caught the little dogs head in his jaw.

He started slowly tightened his grip, crushing the little dogs scull. The dog screamed in agony before his scull finally gave out as his brain his the concrete.

The boxer again turned to Tramp, who from shock couldn't stand up. The boxer started beating him mercilessly, until he was at the point of fainting.

Tramp was ready to close his eyes for the last time, when the beating suddenly stopped. The pain was still there, but still relief went through his body.

He opened his eyes to take a peek to see what was happening. Around him humans and dogs were running, he recognized the human uniforms as dogcatchers. He tried to stand up, but the pain was to much and from the same pain he finally lost it and fainted.

* * *

Peg was pacing nervously around the yard. As this was her first heat Jessica had agreed to take care of her and teach her how to control her urges. But heat was the last of her worries.

When he left her with Jessica Boris had said that he, Tramp and some other dogs had to go on patrol and that he would visit after.

Maybe it was the hormones, but Peg had a bad felling in her gut.

As she made another peak through the gate, focusing heavily. Jessica came out through her owners door with two bones with pieces of meat on them.

"Mmmrph" she mumbled.

Peg jumped at her sudden sound.

"Umm, sorry, what?" she asked when she realized who was there.

Jessica spat out the bones and pushed one in front of Peg, before answering

"You are worrying to much Peg, the boys will be fine, this isn't there first patrol."

"I know, I know, but there is this wild pack running around, maybe they went to confront them?" worry was all over Pegs face.

"I doubt it, Boris would have told us"

Peg looked back through the gate again and she saw something that scarred her, a dog with loots of blood in his fur, running towards them at high speeds.

She screamed as Jessica rushed in front of her, ready to defend her home and young friend to the death.

* * *

Tramp woke up in an unfamiliar smell in his nose and a strong pain all around his body. He opened his eyes and around him saw a dark floor, dark bars and loots of wounded and bloody dogs around him.

He tried to stand up, but the only result was a short, barely noticeable scream of pain exiting his mouth.

"Rest Tramp, you'll need your energy" said the familiar voice of Boris, who was standing next to him.

"Boris? Where are we?" he asked as he shifted his eyes left and right.

"The most evil place of all, the pound"

"Oh no! Those that mean that they'll kill us?" asked worried Tramp, his eyes wide open.

"Usually they give us a few months to get adopted, but with the overpopulation present here I say they'll start killing us a lot sooner."

"So what do we do?"

"Now we rest, tomorrow we'll come up with a plan"

"Okay.. wait, what happened to the rest?" asked Tramp as he noticed the absence of Buster and many other dogs that fought.

"Well Buster escaped, he killed two dogs, one when they attacked and another when escaping..."

 _Wow, Buster killed two! I only got beat up..._

"... and I doubt it scared him, so he is probably going back to the junkyard. The big white wolfhound, Norvik, he also escaped, but he was bloody. The others were either killed or are here"

As Boris ended his explanation the husky that started the fight yelled from a cell next to theirs:  
"This is your fault!"

"You are the one who attacked!" yelled back Tramp.

"Leave him Tramp..." the husky continued yelling, but Tramp was more focused on Boris's words"... he is just a bitter idiot"

Tramp smiled a little at those words before asking:

"So do you think Buster and the others will try to save us?"

"They may think of it, but Norvik, if he survives, will rally them to do the important thing and defend the junkyard"

"So you consider us not important Boris?" one of the dogs from their group asked.

"It would be stupid to try and break us out, we have a bigger chance of escaping ourselves and that's what we'll plan tomorrow, now start sleeping tomorrow is going to be a hard day"

Some dogs had already started planing an escape plan, but Tramp listened to Boris's advice and went to sleep.


End file.
